Again
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Thirty sentences. Varying themes.


Again

AN: I own nothing in this story. Penniless1's version of the 30 sentence prompt. Please R&R.

Dugout: Nami

As the Strawhats stepped out onto the field Nami gave each of them a glare because she would go to blazes before losing a 1,000,000 berri bet.

Acoustic: Franky and Brooke

Between the ukelele and violin the crew was treated to an amazing mesh of sound, the entertainment only ruined when Brooke asked to see Robin's panties and Franky sobbed with joy over Usopp's latest story.

Criminal: Robin

Her first kill had been a balding local governor, Robin cornering the man in a secluded copse during midday, the assassination over in an instant but the sound of his neck breaking haunting her for the rest of her days.

Native: Usopp

The Bon Archipelago was scarier than anything Usopp had faced before but with Heracles's help he not only survived but thrived in this hellish place and just like that the sniper had lost a part of himself, his eyes becoming that much muddier.

Gesture: Nami and Usopp, nakamaship

A blanket dropped over his shivering shoulders before a splash of orange lit up the cold world they were sailing through, her warmth bringing a smile to the sniper's face.

Leeward: Robin and Nami

How Robin could stand the smell, Nami had no idea, but she really needed to make the men bathe more often.

Disaster: Sanji

Smoke billowed from the oven, as black as the cook's suit, while Luffy and Chopper chuckled nervously, Sanji raising five fingers and counting down; neither the captain or doctor wanted to stay and find out what happened when he reached zero.

Poppy: Nami

Nami winced as the green paint covered every inch of her skin, the navigator incensed at falling for another of Usopp's stupid pranks when Chopper walked into the room, glancing at her and running away a moment later screaming about a witch.

Hardening: ZoroxSanji

"Shitty cook," Zoro growled out from the curtain of steam that covered his nude form, Sanji grinning widely at the reason for his lover's use of the shower while congratulating himself on his attractive looks.

Obey: Robin and Usopp

Usopp was stunned, amazed at his success as he watched the archeologist clucking like a chicken and terrified about what she would do to him once she woke from her trance.

Surfeit: Nami, Luffy, and Robin

Nami dreamed of meat, great heaping piles of drumsticks, sausages, and ribs while drool trickled from her slumbering mouth; Robin coveted jewels, gold, and berri in her sleep, the archeologist swimming in an enormous pool of the stuff; their captain imagined a massive study, his intelligent brow bowed to the page, inhaling the ink and analyzing the massive tome before him; the next day the three shot envious glances at each other when they thought the other two wouldn't notice them.

Greybeard: UsoppxKaya

She frowned as her husband of twenty years checked the mirror once more, searching for signs of aging until Kaya turned him around and dropped her robe, all thoughts of aging leaving Usopp's mind.

Betweentimes: Usopp

There was something only visible when the sniper was half dead, he had discovered; a pastoral land he could just make out but before he could enter his mother appeared before him with a sad smile for her son, warding him from the scene behind her.

Rasta: Robin

The gangsters had thought the woman dressed as a maid had been easy pickings until she broke the neck of their leader with a disembodied hand.

Island: Boa, Sonia, and Marigold

Boa grabbed the washcloth, Sonia and Marigold expecting her to leave just then as she had finished washing herself, when Boa moved behind Sonia, her older sister washing her back and the horrid mark that had been branded into her while tears trailed from her eyes and a sad smile lit up her face: "You still haven't learned to wash towards the middle first, imouto."

Whirlingly: Luffy and Zoro

Zoro's cheeks now matched the color of his hair thanks to Luffy and his new 'super special awesome' technique: The Gum Gum Twist.

Hurricane: Dragon

Country after country fell to his machinations, rebellion beget rebellion, his bounty and fame rising with his power but all of it couldn't protect him from the memories of her long black hair and that goofy, infectious smile she had passed on to their son.

Learnt: Usopp and Chopper

Sanji's gift for creating hearts out of cigarette smoke must have been inherited the doctor decided after he and Usopp tried to learn by going through several packs with no success.

Neophyte: Coby

Despite all the training, all the struggle, the man he wanted to surpass had still defeated him in the blink of an eye but Coby wasn't dismayed; just relieved that he still had something to aim for.

Mothering: Robin, Nami, Sanji, Usopp, and Chopper

Stuffed noses and coughing greeted the cook as he opened the door to the cabin, four plates on the tray he held, the scent of chicken noodle soup coming to life as Sanji inspected each of his charges and offering the best comfort he could.

Jumped: Nami, Chopper

The reindeer clung to Nami's middle, shaking all the whilel Nami doing the same as the figure approached, it's maw wide open, the two cursing their grumbling stomachs for making them attempt to get a midnight snack but any further self-scolding was interrupted as they leapt out of their skin as something cold touched their backs.

Windward: Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp

"They're coming," Usopp warned but the only response he got were two smirks as the wind blew their enemies closer.

Astride: Whitebeard

Edward sighed as the body of his latest opponent fell into the chasm he had created, the strongest man in the world shaking his head at the wasted potential and remembering Roger's laughter as he faced his execution.

Judicial: RobinxUsopp

The marksman trembled as Robin approached, eyes closed to his awaiting fate, when Robin suddenly kissed him on the cheek, her breath tickling his right ear as she spoke: "The whoopee cushion was amusing Long Nose-kun but your timing needs work."

Encyclopedia: Luffy

Luffy excitedly pulled Sanji closer to the book he had in his hands, Sanji raising an eyebrow at the word the teen had pointed at: dord.

Tropical: SanjixZoro

Sanji's kiss came out of nowhere, the cook beaming after he pulled apart and explained to Zoro's surprised face: "You taste like kiwi and lime, marimo-swan."

Desert: Brooke

The musician cheered as Sanji wheeled out the cake, Nami hiding her disgust at Brooke's panty-shaped birthday treat.

Colony: Dragon and Iva

"We'll create the new world here," Dragon explained to his companion, the woman grinning and brushing his feminine hips against Dragon's side playfully, the glare sent her way deflected with a wink.

Maroon: Sogeking

As flimsy as it was his mask could cut him off from reality and all of it's terrors.

Banzai: Shanks and crew

Roux shouted it whenever he was full, Ben when a plan came together, Yasopp when he saved one of his nakama but Shanks preferred to wait until they were sailing for a new island to yell it, facing whatever adventure awaited just beyond the horizon.


End file.
